scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Goth Girl
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of Disney's The Little Mermaid Cast *Ariel - Gwen (Total Drama) *Prince Eric - Trent (Total Drama) *Flounder - Skippy (Robin Hood) *Sebastian - Timothy Mouse (Dumbo) *Scuttle - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *King Triton - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) *Ursula - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure) *Harlod the Seahorse - SpongeBob SquarePants *Attina - Izzy (Total Drama) *Aquata - Bridgette (Total Drama) *Adella - Leshawna (Total Drama) *Aristaa - Courtney (Total Drama) *Andrina - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Alana - Zoey (Total Drama) *Grimsby - Pops (Regular Show) *Carlotta - Pearl (Home on the Range) *Chef Louis - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Max - Dug (Up) *Ursula as Vanessa - Heather (Total Drama) *Priest - Professor Porter (Tarzan) Scenes *The Little Goth Girl - Part 1 "Fathorns Below"/ Main Titles *The Little Goth Girl - Part 2 Timothy's Concert/ Daughters of King Herbert *The Little Goth Girl - Part 3 Gwen at the Sunken Ship *The Little Goth Girl - Part 4 Gwen Meets Owl *The Little Goth Girl - Part 5 Madam Mim Watches Gwen *The Little Goth Girl - Part 6 "Part of the World" *The Little Goth Girl - Part 7 To the Sunface *The Little Goth Girl - Part 8 Storm at Sea *The Little Goth Girl - Part 9 Trent is Saved/ "Part of the World (Reprise) *The Little Goth Girl - Part 10 "Under the Sea" *The Little Goth Girl - Part 11 Gwen's Hidden Treasure *The Little Goth Girl - Part 12 Madam Mim's Lair/ "Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Goth Girl - Part 13 At Trent's Kingdom *The Little Goth Girl - Part 14 Dinner at the Castle ("Les Possion") *The Little Goth Girl - Part 15 A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Goth Girl - Part 16 "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Goth Girl - Part 17 Madam Mim Takes Charge *The Little Goth Girl - Part 18 The Wedding Ship *The Little Goth Girl - Part 19 The Sun Sets *The Little Goth Girl - Part 20 Madam Mim's Wrath *The Little Goth Girl - Part 21 A Happy Ending *The Little Goth Girl - Part 22 End Credits Movie used *The Little Mermaid Clips used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama All-Stars *Total Drama Pahkitew Island *Robin Hood *Dumbo *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Sleeping Beauty *Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales *Regular Show *Up *Dug's Special Mission *The Sword in the Stone *The Land Before Time 2 *Home on the Range *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Bambi *Shark Tale *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Beauty and the Beast *Mickey and the Beanstalk *Cats Don't Dance *Hercules *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Wreck-It Ralph *Stoked! *Rio Gallery: Gwen.png|Gwen as Ariel Trent.png|Trent as Eric Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Flounder (Young) Timothy_mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Sebastian Owl.jpg|Owl as Scuttle King Hubert.png|King Hubert as King Triton Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim as Ursula Ozzy and Strut.png|Ozzy and Strut as Flotsam and Jetsam SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob as Harold the Seahorse Heather.png|Heather as Vanessa (Ursula's Disguise) Izzy.png|Izzy as Aquata Bridgette.png|Bridgette as Adrina Leshawna 'tude.png|Leshawnna as Adella Courtney.png|Courtney as Arista Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Andrina ZoeyinTDAS.png|Zoey as Alana Pops from Regular Show.png|Pops as Grimsby Pearl_(Home_on_the_Range).jpg|Pearl as Carlotta EliottAChef.png|Chef Hatched as Chef Louis Dug_(Up).jpg|Dug as Max Professor Archimedes Q. Porter.jpg|Professor Porter as The Priest Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs